grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Ripper Blackmask
Ripper Blackmask is a character in The Phenomenal Fracas. Profile Weapons: Platinum cutlass with sculpted pearl hilt, gem-encrusted gold-plated gun, silver-plated jetpack (engraved with skulls) Ability: Due to the Endorphic Core, Blackmask is able to convert treasure directly into power (namely, an increase in the user's abilities: a mage, for example, would be able to cast more powerful spells; an otherwise-ordinary human, such as Blackmask, would simply become more athletically able, and after a long period of treasure-converting, Blackmask is considerably stronger and more agile than average, though not yet superhuman). The power derived, and length of use, is proportional to the value of the treasure; very valuable objects are capable of creating a permanent power boost, whereas more common baubles only give a quick boost. However, the cost of the transmutation is high; the object must be destroyed to convert the "potential happiness" from one source to the next. Description: Large build. Wears a red longcoat with a Jolly Roger on the back, black pants, and a detailed mask carved out of jet (Eyeholes, a constant scowl, and small fangs displayed around the 'mouth' are all carved into it, outlined with silver to make them more visible). When going after a target, Blackmask displays variable amounts of mercy; generally, small merchants and merciful pirates will survive with some of their stores, whereas titans of industry and vicious pirates are lucky if they don't die. Talking to non-targets, Blackmask is usually gruff towards unless they're "business contacts" or have "proven themselves". Blackmask is also more than a little greedy, which is what lends the Endorphin Core its particular source of power. Biography: Orphaned at a young age, Adrian O'Gearailt had no choice but to work in a poorly-regulated factory in order to earn a living. Most of the children were injured or died, and Adrian grew up to hate those of higher social standing; nonetheless, the situation was inescapable. Inescapable, that is, until February 8th, 1824, when Adrian overheard the boss discussing a new technology known as the Endorphic Core, a device capable of changing happiness directly into power. The sheer power that he described was not lost on the 14-year-old Adrian, who immediately decided that the only possible course of action was to steal it. Within ten minutes, the boss had been overpowered and the location of the device discovered; by the end of the day, he was dead, his device and cash on hand stolen along with his private zeppelin. Adrian was only able to evade the law so long, however, and so created and donned a fearsome mask to become unrecognizable. This was the rise of Ripper Blackmask. Roughly 12 years later, after slowly building from petty theft to full on sky piracy, Blackmask had a heavily customized zeppelin, a full crew, and several signature weapons. Then, on what was supposed to be a routine theft, the scourge of Ripper Blackmask disappeared in a flash of light. The crew continued their work with a new captain who adopted the appellation (though this was not discovered until his deathbed confession in 1878), but the true Blackmask was never seen again. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Phenomenal Fracas Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:No Image